True Love's Kiss/Ending
(Once inside the castle, the heroes, already well aware of the curse from the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, hurried through the castle until they reached the tower where Elise slept. Upon arrival, the heroes backed away as Christopher approached Elise slowly and once there, he smiled softly) Christopher: (Softly) This is for you. (Then he gently kissed Elise on the lips and after that’s done, the heroes watched silently, hoping it will work. And thankfully, it did. Elise slowly woke up and upon seeing Christopher, she smiled softly) Elise: Christopher…. Christopher: Hey, White Snow. Or should I say, Elise…. (Elise sat up slowly with a soft smile, realizing calmly in a happy way that Christopher is indeed the prince, and nods) Elise: Yes. And you’re…. Christopher: (Nods) Indeed. Prince Christopher Aonuma, your fiancé. (Then they both smiled softly and after they hugged, they kissed on the lips. Watching with soft smiles, the heroes were glad that it worked out. Out in the castle, everyone slowly woke up thanks to the curse breaking. In the throne room, the Duke, Duchess, and Homer were the last ones to slowly wake up. Then the Duke turned to Homer) Duke: Forgive me, Homer. The wine must’ve put me to sleep. Homer: So, I can tell. Duke: Anyway, you were saying about Christopher? Homer: (Confused at first) I was? (Realizes) Oh, yes. The old days are, after all, in the past…. Duke: Yes. You already said that before. Homer: I did. But to the point; Christopher said he is going to marry…. (Then the trumpets were sounded, getting everyone’s attention, much to the Duke and Duchess’ calm happiness. Then the heroes entered the throne room down the stairs, with Elise and Christopher holding each other’s arms. The Duke and Duchess recognized Elise from the images of the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls’ gifts sixteen years ago) Duke: I can tell it’s Elise! Duchess: She’s here! (Homer then got happy, having realized that Christopher has chosen Elise after all) Homer: And Christopher! (Then the heroes and Elise, after bowing to the Duke, Duchess, and Homer, nod to Elise softly and she ran up to her parents in calm happiness, and they hugged, finally reunited after sixteen years. The next morning, Elise and Christopher were married and, apparently, during the 24 hour time, everyone in the castle learned from the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls through a little lie from them that Sedusa, Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins died from the “Curse’s failure,” and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, after the villains died, decided to “Reform” and live in Soleanna with Elise, and because of that, the Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, and even Sonic’s group are now named Elise and Christopher’s bodyguards, and the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, as a reward for raising Elise for sixteen years without letting the curse happen, are officially Elise’s nannies for her and Christopher’s children, when they have them. Anyway, after the reception, Elise and Christopher then slowly danced to a waltz along with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings. Even Flora was moved to tears happily to this while watching this with the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, much to the girls’ notice) Bloom: Why, Flora. Blossom: What’s the matter? Flora: (In happy tears) I just love happy endings, girls. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: We do, too, Flora. (They giggled a bit and as they continued watching, they noticed Elise’s dress sparkling some colors in the light) Tecna: That is, indeed, the best dress we ever made for her. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Yeah. (As Elise and Christopher, after the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings finished their dance, continued their dance, background singing was heard) Chorus: (Voice-over) I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam Yet, I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (Then as Elise and Christopher finished their dance as the song almost came to a end, they kissed again. Then we crossfade to the last page of the book, with the words reading “And they lived happily ever after.” Then the book closed back to the front cover as the song concluded) The end A Sleeping Beauty Parodies Studio Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies